Tainted Blood
by Death Skater
Summary: HitsuHina. While Hinamori was your perfect rich lady, Hitsugaya was the leader of a street gang. Maybe opposites do attract after all.
1. Gotei 13?

Tainted Blood

**Disclaimer** I do not own Bleach.

**Summary **Hinamori Momo was your typical popular girl who had a lot of friends and went to a private school. Living luxury as little Miss Rich. Hitsugaya Toushirou was a normal gangster, going to some crap school. HitsuHina

(Idea inspired by Untitled and When Auntie comes a callin)

--On the way to school--

"Hinamori-chan, you need a boyfriend." Her friend said.

"Nani?" she replied, her face turning beet red.

"A boyfriend. WE'RE HOLDING AUDITIONS!" her cried out.

"MATSUMOTO-SAN!" Hinamori replied to her clearly drunk friend, excpet in reality she wasn't right now, or was she? Ok let's cut the interrogations and get on with the story.

Before Rangiku could reply, a voice shouted "MOVE OUTTA THE WAY NEWBS!"

Both girls moved out of the way, to have a tall, orange haired boy pass by on a skateboard with a long baggy black jacket, a white shirt, a black tie and long black pants. A typical school uniform, gangster-fied.

Rangiku was about have herself a tantrum erupting, but Hinamori stopped her. Rangiku twitched before attempting move on, until the boy advised "I suggest you move out of the way. There's more."

"MOVE IT!" a second voice called. Hinamori and Rangiku this time did not move since they were a little frustrated, well Rangiku was. Luckily, they had recently gone down same stairs, and there was a pole. The boy who told them to move, rid down the pole, flying over them. Before landing, he did a 360, and grabbed her skateboard, landing on his feet.

They looked at the boy. He looked rather short. He wore a uniform, closely identical to the boy next to him. His hair was silver. Well silver-white, but close enough. Guess they considered themselves lucky the kid didn't run'em over.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE JUST WALTZ ON OVER ON SKATEBOARDS AND NEARLY KILL US?" Rangiku screamed at them.

"Well we said move." The orange, haired replied.

Before Rangiku could continue, a few others came. A pale blonde haired kid, a dark blue haired kid with a bandage of some sort on his face, and a bald haired kid.

"Well took you long enough Ikkaku." The orange haired kid said.

"NANI? TAICHOU YOU TRIPPED ME!" Ikkaku shouted, ready to start something. (A/N: If you don't know, Ichigo and Hitsugaya are referred to as taichou, in this fic, since they're the highest ranks. I was going to have it only be Hitsugaya whom is called taichou, but if Ichigo is the same rank, why wouldn't he be called taichou too?)

"Whatever, baka. We out." The bandage faced boy said.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T--" Rangiku started, but the white haired- boy interrupted "Listen, if you start lecturing, we won't listen. If you get us in trouble, we won't listen. If you do anything to make us stop, we won't care. Not the slightest bit. So don't try. Long story, short: Don't know, don't care, and don't want to know. Got it?" he said coldly.

"WHAT? DON'T ACT ALL COOL LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! YOU SHIRMP!" Rangiku shouted loudly. She wasn't usually like this, but it was a nice morning, birds were tweeting, it would be a good day. Of course, on a perfect day like this, people come waltzing by her on skateboards. With a courtesy level of ZERO, that's when Rangiku draws the line.

The words "SHRIMP" or anything referring to his size, that did it. The pulled lit the fuse on the bomb, which was the white haired boy would get his sword and go Medusa on you.

"Don't EVER call me SHRIMP. Got it?" He said coldly.

"SHRIMP! SHRIMP! SHRIMP!" Rangiku teased. She was beginning to enjoy this.

"Ano, Matsumoto-san… Don't you think we should leave?" Hinamori said nervously.

"Hold on! Just let me see what happens!" Rangiku said seeing what the little boy could possibly do.

Lucky, he didn't point gun at her or some other arsenal that could kill her. He just hit her, but considering how small he is, you'd guess it wouldn't hurt ne? Guess again, unlucky contestant, it hurt alright, it hurt a lot.

"Shut the hell up. You want pain, ask for it instead. Let's go." Hitsugaya said coldly heading forward with the rest following the pissed off boy.

"Wait what are your names?" Hinamori shouted, wanting to know their names.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Shūhei Hisagi."

"Mandarame Ikkaku."

"Kira Izuru."

"Hitsugaya Toushirou."

They said heading away.

"WHY'D YOU ASK THEM THAT?" Rangiku shouted, Hinamori looked at her, and shrugged.

--At School--

At school, Hinamori sat quietly. She pondered about those kids.

'Hitsugaya Toushirou.'

Hinamori was not going to forget that.

_WAIT! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT A JERK LIKE THAT? _Hinamori shouted, scolding herself. Still she admitted, she wanted to know more about them.

One of the girls passed by as Hinamori asked, "Kuchiki-san, do you know anyone named Hitsugaya Toushirou or Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Eh? Nani, oh yeah! Why?" Rukia asked.

"Can you tell me about them and their 'group'?" She asked.

"Of course!" Rukia replied, "Well they're a dark group of gangsters, who are mostly cold to others. They're called 'Gotei 13' and each individual call themselves 'Shinigami', it may sound stupid, but most who engaged battle with them, didn't come out lightly wounded. They're strong, and unless you don't know about them, you'd fear them. I've tried battling them, but wasn't very strong back then, and didn't know much about them, so I battled. I failed miserably, and regret battling them, and at the same time, am thankful for it. Of course niisama almost sued them, but yeah. When I lost, I vowed to become, stronger and I have! Many say if you value your lives, Stay out of their paths."

"Oh. Is it that bad?" Hinamori asked.

"Not necessarily. Depends who tells you though." Rukia replied.

Hinamori nodded and bowed "Arigatou, Kuchiki-san."

"Welcome, Hinamori-chan. Also please call me Rukia."

"Ok Rukia-san! That doesn't sound right."

"Maybe because you added, -_san_ to it."

"Err… I guess I'll just call you Kuchiki-san!" Hinamori replied.

She watched the girl trot away, "Whatever."

--After School, at work--

"Here is your Cappuccino, sir." Hinamori said, delivering the cappuccino on a cup to the man at the table.

"Arigatou gozaimasu (A/N: HA HA! FIXED-- -gets knocked out by Natsumi-taichou- Jya, she's high on sugah. Ay, all of you :D Some of you didn't notice, well can't blame you, the writer of this is Dreaming Sky Tenshi-san. Anywho, thanks for correcting Cryptic Innocence.) " he replied starting the drink the cappuccino.

Hinamori bowed as she headed off, turning to see a young girl and a familiar white haired boy.

_Hitsugaya Toushirou! And who's she? _Hinamori thought mentally.

----

AND BAM! There you go. A cliffy, sort of. Bah, oh well. You'll find out who the girl is in the next chappie, if I get a review ;-; I hope I do. Sorry if it's short :D;;; By the way I may change my pen name various time :D;;;


	2. Crash

Tainted Blood

**Authoress Notes **HAH! I'M BACK! Well yeah, also, for people who read and didn't read chappie one,there wasastory called Remember me? By Dreaming Sky Tenshi, jya, that's me. I'm Dreaming Sky Tenshi cept with a new name. Death Skater. Okieesss, on with the story! BUT

Cryptic Innocence Thanks for the great review and thanks for correcting mehz.

Sango Hikari You know me :D Anyways thankies!

OK NOW TIME TO—crap forgot to do something else.

I DON'T OWN BLEACH, OK? YOU HAPPY NOW? YOU MADE ME—OW! Wtf Sonomi-chan?

Mikeru Shut up. And it's taichou, since you made me, the 3rd Division taichou, unless they already have one o.O;

Me Ok whatever. -.-

Mikeru It's the apocolypse!

Me ... Whaaattt?

**Disclaimer** -Speakers- REPEAT. Pudding does NOT own Bleach. Domo Arigatoudesu.

----

The girl looked younger than Hitsugaya. About a few years.

_OH NO DON'T TELL ME HE HAS… HE HAS… HE HAS… A GIRLFRIEND? OH MY, NO! Wait why do I care? I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE IT I LIKE HIM! No of course I don't! Do I? NO HINAMORI MOMO STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT GUY! _Hinamori could feel her face heat up _I REPEAT, HINAMORI MOMO STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM, PERIOD!_

Hinamori took in a deep breath; she looked around to see people staring at her. She scrambled back to the counter, crazily. Boy today was going to be rough. She constantly took and delivered many, orders, with her fellow employees. Her shift consisted of Ise Nanao, who also had another job, as an Assistant Librarian, and Kotestu Kiyone, who used breaks to go visit her sister, Isane, who was a volunteer worker at a hospital.

Hinamori sighed deeply. She was taking orders, but with every chance, she'd take a glance at Hitsugaya and that girl. _Who IS SHE? Wait? Why do I care? GAH, HINAMORI WE HAVE GONE OVER THIS! YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM PERIOD! STOP REPEATING IT DAMMIT! _

"Um, can I have my cappuccino now?"

"ACK! Sumimasen! It'll come up in a minute! Gomen ne!" Hinamori said, scrambling to the peachy colored counter. She continued to prepare the rest of the cappuccino that Kiyone started. She finally finished it, wow. She scurried back to the customer, giving him the cappuccino.

She took a glance at the two again, as she watched the girl leave. She waved bye, before walking out. Hitsugaya sighed, hell he was sleepy.

"Think I'll get a coffee, but then again, everyone tells me I'm too young for coffee. Oh hell, screw them!" Hitsugaya muttered. Hitsugaya advanced toward the counter, not realizing Hinamori was there, since that was wearing her uniform, which was like a frilly brown dress, with frilly laces.

_ACK! HE'S COMING! WHAT'LL I DO? WHAT'LL I DO? WHAT IF HE POINTS A GUN AT ME? WHAT IF HE DRAGS ME OUT AND KIDNAPS ME? WHAT IF HE BRINGS ME TO HIS GANG AND BEATS ME UP? WHAT IF-- WHAT IF-- WHAT IF-- WHAT IF HE KILLS ME AND DUMPS THE BODY IN A DITCH? AH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! WAHHH! _Ok Hinamori was losing it. She was losing it. Luckily, Kiyone was walking by.

"KIYONE-SAN! KIYONE-SAN! KIYONE-SAN!" Hinamori said rapidity, spazzing out.

"AH! Oh, nani, Hinamori-chan?" Kiyone answered.

"SWITCH SHIFTS!" She screamed, shoving Kiyone in front of the cash register. Kiyone blinked a few times, before Hinamori looked back and forth for somewhere to hide. Her eyes gleamed at somewhere he couldn't get her, the girls' bathroom. She scrambled there, tripping constantly on nothing, before shoving the door open, and slamming it closed. Kiyone kept staring.

"Hey, can I have decaf coffee?" Hitsugaya asked, somewhat slamming his hand on the desk.

"Um, aren't you too young for coffee?" Kiyone answered, turning her head to Hitsugaya.

His left eye brow twitched before he answered "NO. I'M YOUR AGE, OK?"

"Um, ok…" Kiyone answered a little terrified by the boy "Wait. I'm not good at decaf, Eheheheh… I'll get Hinamori-chan! She's the master at decaf! Sumimasen let me get her!" Kiyone answered, scurrying to the bathroom. Kiyone opened the door and walked in.

"Hinamori-chan? Hinamori-chan? Hinamori-chan! HINAMORI-CHAAAANNNNNN!" Kiyone endlessly called. She walked further to see Hinamori trying to pry her way through a vent, out of here. Hinamori pulled herself out, and turned to see a very pissed Kiyone.

"Eheheheh… Konnichiwa, Kiyone-san?" Hinamori said nervously.

"GET OUT THERE, BAKA!" Kiyone shouted, shoving Hinamori to the counter.

"NANI? KIYONE-SAN! I DON'T WANT TO GO! ONEGAI! STOP! ONEGAI!" Hinamori shouted. Kiyone kept pushing till' they reached the counter.

"NOW BE A GOOD GIRL AND DO YOUR JOB!" Kiyone scolded walking off.

"KIYONE-SAN!" Hinamori said flailing her arms, standing in Kiyone's direction.

"Ahem." Hitsugaya coughed, waiting. Hinamori froze her head slowly, turning to Hitsugaya. She started bowing at the counter.

"GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN NASAI!" She cried "DON'T HURT ME!"

"Nani? Do I know you?" Hitsugaya answered, baffled.

"You don't remember me? From this morning?" the words poured out her mouth _KUSO! IF HE DIDN'T REMEMBER, I WOULD'A LIVED! WAHHH! I'M GOING TO DIE! OH HOW LIFE CONSPIRES AGIANST ME! I'll donate my organs to science, and donate my belongings to the homeless! Um, I'll start writing my will, and give my money to cancer funds! And-and-and-and-- _Her mind silenced when he asked "Uh, you ok?"

"Eh? YEAH! COFFEE COMIN' UP!" Hinamori exclaimed, running to prepare the coffee.

_Weirdo. I know her, just telling her I don't remember so she won't make a scene. _Hitsugaya thought. Hinamori tripped before, handing him the coffee and dashing away. Hitsugaya stared in awe, before turning away exiting.

Hinamori walked back _I live…_ Hinamori looked to see that she never gave the change. She pulled out some change, before walking to give him the change. She may be scared, but policy is to give change. She saw how he was already crossing to the other side, so she starting running, "HITSUGAYA-KUN!"

_Why am I calling him Hitsugaya-kun? I'll chew myself about it later! Gotta give the change first! _Hinamori mentally said before calling his name again. Hitsugaya turned to see her, unknowing the street light had changed. The cars began to move about again. Due to his unnatural height, not many could see him.

Although another excuse, it was getting late. It was only 6 and darkness dawned on all. Something began to advance towards him. Hitsugaya didn't notice, because the vehicle was advancing behind him.

"HITSUGAYA-KUN, WATCH OUT!" she cried, but by her warning, it was far too late. Hitsugaya swiftly turned, to see the car coming. The driver repeatedly tried to move, but in the end, before Hitsugaya could move, the car crashed right there. Even if it did move, still he was hit in the end.

"H-H-Hitsugaya-kun?"

----

FWAH! NOW IT'S A CLIFFY! HAH! Der, now must go finish homework. If I get enough reveiws, I'll urge myself to write chapter 3!


	3. Thoughts and kisses?

Tainted Blood

**Authoress Notes **Shya! I UPDATED! YAY! Those who threatened to kill me o.O; -takes zanpakutou-

Yeah, yeah. Same, but I need to write chappie 3 since some of you are threatening to kill me TTTT But you notice if you kill me, you'll ruin the story for others :D? I'm the only one who knows :3 Also, I want to keep you all in suspense, so this chapter is from Hitsugaya's POV.

Ok on with the story!

Also…

**Disclaimer **I do not own Bleach.

--Hitsugaya's POV--

I walked out of café, baffled by what simply happened. _They went crazy or something. Who knows? More importantly who cares? I just want to get home, and spend the day, in my cold house, ALONE. _I continued down the street, ignoring the footsteps following. _They are probably going the same way, right? If they stalk me, they die. Period._

I reached the crosswalk, waiting for the light to change. Finally when I was able to cross, I did so, I was close to reaching my destination, till' my name was called. I turned to see, her. Hinamori Momo. _Probably forgot my change, err' something like that. _I stood there, waiting. She continued running, until a few moments later, she suddenly called watch out. I didn't have idea what was going on, so I quickly turned around to see the light of a car advancing towards me, and tried to run, after analyzing what the advancing mechanism was.

_It didn't matter. I didn't make anyhow. I got hit. There, my life ends here, but who cares? Who never said I didn't want to die? I mean, life just hated me. I was probably going to die more painful than this. Might as well give up and give my body up. It just hurts. Why are you making me endure pain? It feels like I'm burning. Kill me now. I don't want to feel the pain anymore. Please… Kill me._

_I could hear her saddened voice, calling me. I wish I could open my eyes and see the girl I love. See her before I died. The girl who never even knew I existed before we met today, but why would she like me? I'm just some gangster, while she's the daughter of some millionaire, I'm nothing compared to her._

_No…_

_I'm nothing TO her._

_--End of Hitsugaya's POV--_

"H-Hitsugaya…?" She said, her hand, trembling to the crashed body.

_It's my fault. I killed him. He's dead. How could he live? He has to be dead. I know it, but please… Live. I don't want you to die… I want you to live. Live. Please… Don't… Just don't die on me. I don't want you to die… Especially when it's my fault… That's right… I killed him… I'M SO STUPID! HOW COULD I KILL HIM? IF I HADN'T STOPPED HIM, HE WOULD'VE LIVED! HE WOULD'VE LIVED! WHY COULDN'T I DIE?_

Falling to her knees, an infinite stream of tears began to fall. The rain began to pour, mixing her tears. Hiding them, to put it. _No. Don't hide my tears, rain. I don't want my tears washed away. I don't want the blood to be washed away. I want to stay like this forever. I want to cry forever. In the dark, sinful world which I live. Why? Why did you let me realize too late? Why did you let me realize… I… I love… Hitsugaya Toushirou, when he's already dead? WHY?_ The rain only continued to fall, taking its toll on dear Hinamori's heart. The street lights flickered. Humans began to surround the fallen soul.

The crying angel, standing on her knees. _Am I being punished, due to my sins? Will you kill me at this very moment too? Please kill me. _Hinamori wasn't being Hinamori. She would let no one stop her. Stop her from crying. She just wanted to keep crying. Her eyes shut close, she let her tears fall.

Tears of an Angel.

The groan slipped through the noisy crowd, before the ringing siren clouded and muffled the voices of the unknown humans. Flickering her eyes open at the groan, she jumped onto her feet, wobbling over to the crowd shoving the mortals beside, as they scolded her. She didn't care. Not the slightest bit, she just needed to know…

(A/N: For those who don't get it, Hitsugaya is alive, people just think he's dead.)

Is he alive?

Her eyes gazed at that sight. He was alive. _THANK GOD! _She cried in her mind. She bent down over. She wanted to cry, let her tears fall and heal him, but that's fantasy. She wanted to say "I love you." But couldn't bring her to utter the words. She simply sat there, on her knees, as she watched the ambulance take the silenced body away.

She stood up, staring as she ambulance pulled him away. It was like he was running from her, while she just kept chasing him. He was gone? Suppose so. The crowd began to disperse returning to their original origin. Hinamori rose to her feet again, heading back to the café. It hurt; not physically, but mentally. She walked in, her head hanging, trying to disguise her tears. She shoved the money onto the counter, as Nanao looked at her, "Hinamori-chan, what's wrong?"

Hinamori shook her head and ran out. She showed her face into the darkness as Nanao stared blankly.

"Eh…? Nani? What'd I do?" Nanao asked, dumbfounded.

"Nanao-chan, m'dear, I'd like my coffee please, unless you enjoy the time I spend with you here." The man said, who had a long beard, and a lazy looking face, with black robes, and that, freaky pink robe over. (IF YOU DON'T KNOW HIM, I'LL LET KENPACHI OUT OF THE CAGE.)

"Please don't call me that sir." Nanao answered handing him the coffee. More like shoving. _Yeah… COMES HERE EVERYDAY FROM HIS SHRINE._

"Oh contraire, Nanao-chan, you are very little to me. So I should be able to call you Nanao-CHAN?" He answered, not understanding half the logic he spoke.

"OH CONTRAIRE, THAT'S BECAUE YOUR TALLER BAKA-SAN, NOW SHOO." Nanao said sternly, mocking him partly, and ending with a smack on the head with a book, and pointing to the exit, where he headed.

Her head faced up, looking what lie before her. Never-ending tears, falling. _What am I! A BAD LUCK CHARM? I HATE MYSELF! _Was Hinamori's silent cries. She kept running, her destination…? The hospital. Luckily, there was a hospital in town. She'd be able to make it if she got quicker transportation.

She turned her head to see a bike and a boy parking it. She ran over hoping onto the bike riding off, "I'll return it later!" she called as the boy stared in awe. She kept riding as fast as she could, so fast she'd literally trample someone. Of course someone as in her way, she tried to move out of the way, falling off. She scraped her knee on the rocky concrete, as it began to bleed.

No, she had no time to wait. She tore off a piece of her apron, from work, wrapping it around her ankle. She winced at the pain, before forcing herself up onto the bike again, speeding off. Finally she looked at the big hospital in front of her. She threw herself off the bike, almost tripping in the process. She ran in, passing Isane.

"Ne, Hinamori-chan?"

"Gomen ne, Isane-san!"

She ran past bumping into Unohana Retsu.

"Hinamori-chan?"

"GOMEN NASAI UNOHANA-SENSEI!" Hinamori ran past looking into various rooms, one nearly forcing her to puke. Finally reaching THAT room. His room, Hitsugaya's room. She looked at him. Sleeping. Peacefully… She walked over, sitting on a chair. The door had been left open, as Unohana walked in. Hinamori turned to her, with a teary expression. Unohana smiled kindly, as she nodded, turning away. She walked out, closing the door behind her.

She looked at him. He looked serene. Some reason he wasn't wearing an air mask. Well they don't know if he's in a comatose or not though. There were many bandages around him. Not to blame them. She stood up, bending down, her face inches from his. She could feel his soft breathing. She breathed in, bending closer. The bent closer, her lips meeting his.

----

Yay, nother' cliffy. I got the idea of Hinamori kissing Hitsugaya when he was injured from Chrno Crusade. When Rosette kissed Chrno when he was sick. I thought it was cute and decided to do it XD

Lots longer than I thought oO;


	4. Boarding School! NO WAY!

Tainted Blood

**Authoress Notes **JA! Chapter 4! Woohoo! And yesterday and today the school library was closed, but tomorrow it's going to be to open. So tomorrow it's supposed to be open! At lunch I'll type Chapter 5 if I get good reviews, before eating. Although this story seems to make me go a little downhill for me from some reviews. I might take it off and continue it on my own.

**Disclaimer** Sheesh. If I owned Bleach, I'd be making all my favorite couples. And add more drama.

----

She didn't want to let go, but if he catches her, who knows what COULD happen. She let go softly. Little did she know someone was watching from afar, the door was slightly open, an eye peering the narrow creak. She smiled, gently, closing the door quietly. She turned away, with a smile.

Hinamori's face was completely red. _What… What just happened? Did I kiss him? … Did… I really? I guess this must be love. _Hinamori smiled, blushing, she pecked him on the cheek before exiting the room, but the boy was actually… AWAKE. He smiled, she kissed him. He wanted to go run up to her and kiss her back saying, I love you, instead of keep his emotions locked up.

No, it wasn't the right time. What if she kissed because of sympathy? He needed to know. He sighed, with his wounds; it wasn't the thing to worry about. He needed to get better, so he could tell her to her face. He slowly tucked himself into bed once again, slowly so he wouldn't re-open his wound.

--A few weeks later--

Weeks passed as Hinamori visited constantly behind her and Hitsugaya's friends' backs, when Hitsugaya slept. Later Hitsugaya was released, but most of the time they avoided interaction. Until then, they had to…

"EH? NANI?"

"Gomen ne, Momo-dono (A/N: Yesh I know it sounds weird, but consider who's talking, and Hinamori is her LAST name.), but your parents are currently bankrupt. They cannot afford the expenses of Private School, and cannot trust you at a normal school, considering what could happen to you. You have been sent to Seireitei Boarding School." Her butler informed.

"B-b-but, what about my friends!" Hinamori cried.

"Gomen nasai! Don't worry the Seireitei Boarding School isn't too far. And we've already paid." He replied. Hinamori shook her head crying 'No!' as she ran towards her room, jumping onto her bed, digging her face into her pillow.

_I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE EVERYONE! IT'S NOT FAIR! MATSUMOTO-SAN, NANAO-SAN, KIYONE-SAN, ISANE-SAN, UNOHANA-SAMA, HITSUGAYA-KUN! Hitsugaya-kun… I won't see him anymore… NO I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN! _

--With Hitsugaya—

"ABSOLOUTLY NOT! FORGET IT!"

"Niichan! Obaasan said so!" Sonomi argued (A/N: Sonomi is my OC and is Hitsugaya's cousin. Well in THIS story that is. In reality, she has no family, but just in this story.)

"WELL TELL OBAASAN NO!"

"BUT SHE ALREADY PAID BAKA!"

"GET THE MONEY BACK!"

"WE CAN'T!"

" FIND A WAY!"

"IF WE COULD, WE WOULD'VE!"

"EITHER WAY I'M NOT GOING!"

"BUT YOU HAVE TO! OBAASAN ALREADY PAID FOR US!"

"WELL SHE'S TAKING GOOD CARE OF ME! I CAN STAY!"

"NO SHE SAID SHE'S OLD AND CAN'T TAKE PROPER CARE OF US!"

"TOO BAD!"

"I'LL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT HOW YOU KILLED A BIRD!"

"HEY! THAT WAS YOU! YOU THREW THE ROCK AT IT!"

"Yeah, but I can just say it was you and they'd believe me because I'm sweet little kid." Sonomi putting on a puppy face at the last few words.

"You, sweet? You wouldn't know sweet if it bit your ass."

"Ariga—HEY!"

"Fine, fine." Hitsugaya sighed walking out. He sighed, not that he was interested in going though. He was going to lose Gotei-13, the 'gang'. Sure, he could make a new one, but it wouldn't be the same. At least what could happen is, he ruled the school, like he did this one.

**Life isn't all it's cut out to be… Is it?**

The words seemed as if they could break through the skull of any human being. Well at least that was Hitsugaya's thoughts._Why, why? Am I just being tortured.I feel like death has been haunting me the past days. Are you preparing me... for death? _

--Time to go--

Hinamori solemnly walked into the limo. Not that she was intrested in going, but it was her parent's wishes. Go to obey, no?

Hitsugaya was carrying his very little belongings, in a small bag. He hopped onto his motorcycle his friends bought him. Each and everyone one of the them chipped into buy it as his going away present.

--Seireitei Boarding School--

"Not all that bad..."

"Pfft, peace'a crap."

Hinamori continued on, as she saw many people staring at her. She felt uncomfortable, and wishes Rangiku was here to ward'em off. Hitsugaya ignored the petty stares and continued, as Hinamori saw a flash of white and baggy'ness walk by. Her eyes were amazed. Was it Hitsugaya? She hoped so. _No no! My mind is playing tricks on me! Right? Oh I wish it was Hitsugaya-kun, but I know it isn't..._

_----_

Sorry for the extremely short chapter! I didn't get to finish it at home, so I uploaded it at home and finished it here, at school. I can't write the 5th Chapter here thought ;;; I don't have time. I need to go eat my lunch before the other kids come. And the library was closed, I was lucky one of the computer teachers let us work in their room. I have chapter 5 in mind though. The keyboard is sort of hard to type. I'm hungry, getting a little cranky, and my fingers are in pain, from this keyboard. I'll type when I get home kay :D? Ja ne!


	5. Party Time!

Tainted Blood

**Authoress Notes **GOMEN NE! The other chapter was short and completely pointless! It was late last night and I got in trouble for staying on the computer.

**Disclaimer** Yeah. If I owned Bleach, wouldn't I write it in english instead?

----

Hinamori sighed. She wanted to get out of here. Hinamori was walking around until a few boys surrounded her trying to FLIRT with her. Hinamori of course, was shy and didn't run or kick like most. They continued until a long orange haired girl came.

"Leave her alone Kaii, Haitani, Shirai! (A/N: Yes, I got Haitani and Shirai from Love Hina.)" she said. The boy obeyed and ran off.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Hinamori said bowing.

"Oh, no formal stuff please!" she answered "Oh and I'm Orihime Inoue!"

"Ah! I am Hinamori Momo!" Hinamori replied, greeting the orange haired girl, known as Inoue. She looked as a girl appeared from behind Inoue. She had long black hair, in a braid.

"Oh and this is Kurotsuchi Nemu!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Nemu replied plainly as she bowed. Hinamori cocked her head a little, she seemed plain, ne?

"So, what dorm room are you, Hinamori-chan?"

"Um… Dorm room 121."

"Oh! You're our new roomie then!" Orihime cried as she death hugged Hinamori. Hinamori could only mutter, from Orihime's tight hug.

"Ano… Inoue-san…" Nemu said, Orihime nodded with a sweat drop and let go.

"Gomen ne."

----

"Room 122, eh?" Hitsugaya sneered, as he opened the unlocked door to see, a rather geeky looking kid and a short attention span, type-a kid.

"Oh! You must be the new kid! I'm Hanatarou!"

"Ishida Uryuu."

Hitsugaya had the slightest feeling; this semester might be worth while "Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Well time to go get Inoue-san so we--" Hanatarou was cut off when a egg was thrown at his face.

"Ehhhh? Nani?" Hanatarou mumbled wiping the egg off his face.

"Ha-ha! HanaHana got pelted by eggs!" a familiar pink haired girl said. Hanatarou jerked at the voice and ran, "IT'S YACHIRU-CHAN!" he screamed jumping through the window, onto the ground, since they weren't on a very high floor. Yachiru walked in, Sonomi followed.

"NANI? SONOMI?"

"Ohayo, Niisan!" Immediately Hitsugaya grabbed the two girls, tossing them out.

--Later, THAT night--

"WHAT WOULD BE A PARTY WITHOUT SAKE?" a familiar voice said, walking in, holding numerous amounts of sake as another rather petite, but not petite looking in expression now, was holding various sakes as well.

"Matsumoto-san! Kuchiki-san! What's going on?" Hinamori shouted, happy to see her friend, along with Rukia.

"We're having a party for you arrival!" Orihime cheered, already getting acquainted with Matsumoto.

Groaning followed as two young girls carrying large backpacks, loaded with sake.

"Konbanwaa… Hinamori-chan…" they groaned collapsing.

"Ah! Nanao-chan, there you are!" a voice said.

"NANI? KYUORAKU-SENSEI? STALKER!" Nanao said throwing the backpack at his head, rather pissed to see someone STALKING her. She kicked him in the face.

"Oww… Love hurts." He whined, looking to see another guest.

"Niisama!" Rukia said, her eyes widened.

"Rukia, you are coming home."

"Nani! I just got here!"

"Byakuya-sama, please let her stay." A voice said, walking in. she greatly resembled Rukia. It was… Dun-dun-dun… Hisana.

"Eh? Hisana?" Byakuya said, turning to her. He looked at her, and sweats dropped at the site looking at him, with her eyes filled with plead. He shook his head, turning to Rukia, who had the SAME look on her face He shook his head violently back and forth looking at the begging girls.

"Fine, but we're staying to make sure Rukia doesn't go anything stupid. Like get drunk or anything worse." Byakuya scoffed, the 2 girls cheering. A few boys walked in, a boy being dragged along,

"Oh konbanwa, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said, Nemu sitting quietly beside her.

"Konbanwa." He said plainly.

"OUT ME DOWN ICHIGO!" the boy said who Ichigo was carrying forcefully, by him being tied up, thrashing.

"Iie."

"BAKA! DIE!"

"Hontoni? You can kill me in the position you're on now," Ichigo asked. Hitsugaya grunted as he took a chomp on Ichigo's hand. Ichigo yelped, waving his hand around. Screaming numerous curses.

"Gotei-13?" Matsumoto asked, baffled. Hinamori explained all she could, followed by Ichigo, then Hitsugaya.

"So then, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are the new students, and we're throwing a party for them?" Ishida asked.

"Hai."

"Okay…"

"LET THE PARTY BEGIN! Let's… PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

"Hai!" Matsumoto grinned, as she realized the door opened, with a few teachers coming in. Shunsui was already a teacher, so it didn't matter. A few people came in, Ukitake, Unohana (Health Teacher/Doctor/Librarian, hell she can multitask o.O;;), Gin, Soi Fon, Yoruichi, and lastly Urahara.

"URAHARA!" Rukia cried, launching a punch at him. Urahara stepped out of the way, fanning himself again.

"LIEING CHEAPSKATE!" Rukia shouted again, throwing another punch, not expecting the second, Urahara was hit square in the face. Everyone stared in awe.

"It flew at me so hard." Urahara said talking like a drama queen.

"Urahara… What did you do?"

"I gave her food poisoning and got her hospitalized… I guess she hasn't gotten over it, ne?"

"HELL I HAVEN'T GOTTEN OVER IT!" Rukia shouted, about to kill him when Ichigo began to drag her away. Rukia thrashed around throwing a few curses here and there, and tossed her in a room and locked it from the outside, tossing the keys in his pocket.

"Ok! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Matsumoto shouted as she began to pour sake, unfortunately, Soi Fon took the sake bottle and threw it out the door.

"Lucky we don't tell the police that you're an under aged drinker." Soi Fon warned, Matsumoto chuckled. Whatever, teachers always leave parties early. She'll just get some other sake and pour it later. Matsumoto pulled out a empty sake bottle and placed it in the middle of the already formed circle.

"I'll spin first!" Matsumoto cheered, as she spun it, it landed on… Gin. _NANI? ICHIMARU-SENSEI? NANI? KUSO! KUSO! KUSOOOO! _Yes. Matsumoto Rangiku had a huge crush on the Teacher here at Seireitei Boarding School and back at Rukongai High School. Since he taught both places, but she couldn't kiss him now! I mean not in front all these people.

As Matsumoto was whizzing out on whom it landed on, she failed to notice Gin walking over to her.

"Eheheheh… Can I spin--" Matsumoto starting, but she was cut off when Gin's lips met hers. He let go with a small wave before taking his seat. Matsumoto was tomato red as they cheered, she fell back, her eyes in swirls. Gin chuckled as he spun the bottle. It landed on…

"OH GOD NO! FORGET IT! NO WAY! I AM NOT GAY! NO!"

"JUST DO IT KIRA!"

"NO!" Kira shouted, before falling forward, with that he had kissed the teacher. Kira scrambled back, red.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?" Kira screamed, losing the red and more flame background instead. He turned to see Zaraki Kenpachi AKA Zaraki-sensei with Sonomi hanging from his back and Yachiru behind Kira.

"Me!" Yachiru said happily, raising a hand. Kira was about to strangle the little girl to Zaraki started, "You kill her, I KILL you. Slowly and painfully." Kira twitched before sitting back down. Zaraki sat as Sonomi hopped off his shoulder and sat next to Yachiru.

"That's your ride, Sonomi?" Hitsugaya sweat dropped pointing to Zaraki.

"Hai, Niisan!" Sonomi said cheerfully. Yachiru was rubbing off the poor soul. Next thing you know, they'll climb into your room and dump blood on your face and get arrested. Or worse… do the real thing to you and really get'emselves in jail for the real thing.

Kira shaking, spun the bottle slowly, unable to pay attention to whom it landed on from Zaraki's death glare, sure Hitsugaya's was scarier, but still. Kira turned to see the bottle landed on none other than, Hinamori. Hitsugaya wished he could take the bottle and shove it down Kira's mouth.

Kira gulped, as he turned to see people cheering, a nervous Hinamori, and death glaring Hitsugaya. He was rather scared to do this now that Hitsugaya was giving him 'the look'. Hinamori gulped and stepped forward and kissed Kira. She scurried to her seat, facing the other way, too embarrassed to make eye contact with anyone.

Kira did the same, both flustered. They stared in awe, Renji shrugged.

"Hinamori-chan, want me to spin for you?" Renji asked. Hinamori nodded as Renji spun and it landed on… Landed on Hitsugaya.

----

GOMEN NASAI FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT! I just decided to take a break .. Ok FINE! I got lazy and writer's block… I think I might take this story off seriously It's starting to become a some what bad story to me And some of the reviews I'm getting sound more like flames no less…


	6. Movies and Memories

Tainted Blood

**Authoress Notes **Thank you reviewers! I'm still thinking about taking this off or not. I feel as if this story's lost it's umm… Good parts? And sorry for taking long, my upload thing isn't working so I got to use the exports!

Sango Hikari- Gomen ne for making it confusing XD Sorry I'm bad at explaining things. Hinamori just think Hitsugaya came with his friends to have a party, but Hitsugaya thinks the same cept Visa Versa. Eheheheh sorry.

**Disclaimer** I could never make Bleach. I'm too poorly skilled for that.

----

If you saw inside Hinamori and Hitsugaya's minds you could see them dancing and cheering their head's off. Of course on the outside they were both shy and maybe Hinamori was a little delusional, but that's off topic. _Oh god, do you hate me or something? _Hinamori thought, apparently somewhat delusional.

Hitsugaya stood up advancing towards Hinamori with Hinamori spazzing like some crazed lady being dragged off to a prison. Of course when Hitsugaya's face inches away from Hinamori's, Hinamori finally noticed he was there. They both gulped slowly coming closer to the other.

Of course some grew impatient, AKA Matsumoto. Matsumoto pouted and stood up, hands on her hips, walked over and shoved Hitsugaya's face into Hinamori's and their lips met. They quickly separated, blushing madly. Everyone began to cheer as Hitsugaya's temper rose. He was just about ready to knock the living daylights at everyone in the damned room.

Renji slapped Hitsugaya on the back, "Good job Taichou!"

Hitsugaya grabbed the empty sake bottle and slammed it on Renji's head. Hitsugaya balled his hand into a fist. Flames and lightning behind him.

"CHOTTO MATTE TAICHOU!"

Renji was hit square in the face. A blob like mark Renji's face made him wonder if it was going to scar.

"ON WITH THE PARTY!" Zaraki shouted, growing impatient as he began reaching and pulling out a movie. The movie was "Chuckie's Bride" (A/N: I have a mortal fear of the Chuckie movies… I saw Chuckie when I was four. It scared me to no end.)

"C-Chuckie's B-Bride?" Hinamori squeaked.

"Yep. Yachiru chose out this movie." Zaraki answered.

"Why Hina-chan? You scared?" Yachiru asked hyperly with a bag of candy.

"N-no…" Hinamori whimpered.

"THEN START THE MOVIE!" Yachiru shouted shoving the movie into the VCR.

"KEN-CHAN! The movie won't play!" Yachiru whined poking the DVD in back and forth. Zaraki smacked his forehead as he snatched the DVD from Yachiru and slammed it into the DVD player.

"Yachiru, CD like things goes in the DVD player and 3D Rectangle kabobs go in the VCR, ok Yachiru?" Zaraki stated as clearly as he could.

"OK KEN-CHAN! I got it!"

"Oh god she ain't got it."

The lights turned off, as the movie began. A few minutes' later screeches were heard, many watched intently while others were scared. Nanao tried to act brave, but was scared. Kiyone was hiding behind her somewhat scared, sister, Isane. Hinamori was scared like Hell coming up to Earth. She ran behind Matsumoto it terror. Matsumoto sweat dropped, but let it go.

"Nanao would you like me to hold you?" Shunsui asked like a drunken stalker. Nanao twitched before slamming the book square on his head leaving a huge lump.

"On Nanao-chan, so cold…" Shunsui whined. They all sweat dropped before continuing to watch the movie. Everything had gone normally the rest of the time. Of course Shunsui persuaded Nanao to drink wine and got drunk. The movie ended as everyone sighed. The teachers had left, Nanao, Kira, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Renji were sleeping on the floor.

"I'll take Nana—OW!" Shunsui started, ending with a cry.

"Hell no. You're going to do SOMETHING TO HER. Especially now that she's drunk…" Kiyone replied waving the chopstick she hit him with around. Kiyone picked up Nanao, hanging her over her back and marched off. Shunsui sighed deeply following. Isane sighed as she ran after her little sister.

Ichigo left with the rest of the gang as Sonomi and Yachiru and Zaraki left. That left Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Hinamori freaked out as she ran in circles. How was SHE going to get Hitsugaya home? Also a sleeping Hitsugaya. One that fell asleep during the movie due to boredom. Hinamori didn't know where he lived and couldn't bring herself to wake him up.

Hinamori sat down, looking at the innocent looking teenager. She pulled him up, so that his heard rested on her legs. _He looks so cute when he sleeps. Like the little child inside…_ Hinamori thought, kissing his forehead lightly. Well if she couldn't bring him anywhere, best next thing, put him in a bed.

She had no other beds, she'd have to sleep with him. She was new, but didn't have enough time to unpack and even if she did now, it'd be like 6 AM. No use now, ne? She pulled out some blankets, and pulled Hitsugaya in, and then put herself in. She back faced his; she blushed deeply before falling into a deep sleep.

Around 5 AM Hitsugaya stretched and yawned startled to see Hinamori next to him. He scurried up, breathing deeply. Why was she here? That's what he wants to know. He never really knew whose dorm this was. He assumed it was Sonomi's or one of Hinamori's friends' dorms. He looked around the dorm, to see no one.

He scratched his head. Maybe the friend went to go sleepover another's home and Hinamori fell asleep here. _Wait… What if she goes to Seireitei High? No, no, no! Yeah, her friend is probably at a sleepover. _Hitsugaya thought as he sighed, he grabbed his stuff, as he readied himself to leave. He looked at her, his eyes softened at the Cinderella in his life. He took a mental picture of HIS Cinderella before leaving, towards his dorm.

He entered his dorm to find both his comrades sleeping. _No surprise, yeah?_ He put down his stuff and plopped onto his bed. He wasn't that tired. It was hard to go back to sleep after waking up. His stuff had already been unpacked. He stared around, seeing Medical stuff and sewing material mixed in. He noticed the computer was left unattended, and still on.

He wanted to go on, but do what? Well in any case, he decided to take a shower. Best thing to do to pass the time. He changed and walked in the shower, his spare clothes to be used after he changed. He turned the faucet, hearing the miniscule squeak. He turned it, letting the water pour onto him.

He felt as if attempted to cleanse him of his endless sins. He continued to let it fall, his eyes closed, letting the water try and cleanse his sins. He could see everything clear now, like he was being shown the path of Redemption or something like that.

_"C-c-c-chichioya? H-h-h-hahaoya?" the young Hitsugaya stammered. _

_"Get out of our sight you monster. Leave. No one here nor anyone wants you. NOW GO!" His father explained. Hitsugaya shook his head, beginning to cry. The mother, beginning to become irritated, she smacked the child's cheek. _

_"LEAVE AT ONCE!" she screamed. Hitsugaya continued crying running away, looking behind to see the parents walking away. He turned crying, wailing. While he ran from them. _

"Kuso… Those bastards… But her,"

_He stood on the train tracks; he didn't want to be here any longer. He wanted to be somewhere else. He watched as a loud noise was heard with lights coming towards him. It poured, he vision weakened. Right when he was going to die, he felt someone fling at him. He looked to see a young girl in a lavender dress, crying. Her legs looked deformed. Did they train hit her legs? _

_"No.. You shouldn't die." She whimpered, thunder roaring behind her. _

_Hitsugaya toughened as he replied hoarsely, "What does it matter to you?" _

_"Please… Don't…" the whined, crying. Hitsugaya softened as he hugged the crying girl tightly. _

_She hugged back whispering, "Please don't die…" _

_"Ok… It's a promise." Hitsugaya replied as he heard the constant screams calling the girl's name. He watched as lights came by. Her legs were hit, if they saw him. They were sure to KILL him. _

_"Run!" She cried, he didn't want to, but she pushed him forward as he did what she wished. From beyond, he could see them gather around her, asking if she was ok. He wished he could run over and ask too, but he knew he couldn't. He looked at her. Trying to stop the tears forming in his eyes. _

_Swiftly he turned, running. He wanted to go back, but couldn't. He wanted to stay and at least watch, but couldn't bear to see her in pain._

"Her. I just can't remember her name…" He didn't know what became of the girl, but he wished he still knew her. Wishes are never reality in Hitsugaya's world. _It sounded like… Hina… Hina, something… Hina… Wait… Could it be…? HINAMORI? _

----

Yes cliffy. ; I got the whole get run over and rejection by a train from Rio Izumi, from Full Moon wo Sagashite and the childhood promise from Love Hina!


	7. Discovery and Trickery

Tainted Blood

**Authoress Notes **HAH! Sorry I took so long. Lately, I haven't been getting many reviews, and makes me feel, you know, like people have lost interest in my story ;

**Disclaimer **Ay' I know the drill S: I don't own Bleach, joy.

----

_Hitsugaya Toushirou! Get a hold of yourself! YOU HARDLY KNOW THE GIRL! GET OVER IT! _He scolded himself silently, as he tried to forget those painful memories. His childhood was no more than garbage to him now. He turned handle and the showering water ceased. He walked out and dried himself, walking out in spare clothing, and a towel around his neck.

_Still sleeping, I guess. Well now that I've taken a shower, can't go back to sleep now. Well might as well go back in clean up my face a bit and get something to eat._ Thus, he walked back into the bathroom. He could see himself through the mirror. The baggy light blue shirt, with its short sleeves rolled up, that wrote 'Go die.' Along with another baggy pair of clothing. His pants, reaching up to his knee, were black. They weren't like sports pants though. Just like normal, indoor clothing.

The boy continued to stare at his reflection. It stained with blood. It stained his blood too. His blood was tainted with darkness, tainted blood. Sins, beyond what any boy his age would ask for. _OH SCREW THIS! _He thought beginning to brush his teeth. He didn't change. He was always like this. _Maybe this is why Oka-san left me. _

He washed him face and dried himself, as he returned to his quarters. He looked in the mini fridge, to see soda, juice, some fruits, vegetables, and ice pop and ice cream in the freezer. He closed it and looked on top of the fridge to see chips; he grabbed the ruffles, and sat on the roller chair and rolled his way to the computer.

He clicked on the Internet button, to land himself on Google. He typed in the school name and clicked on the first link. _Might as well see the students. _He clicked on the student button, scrolling through the names. Little did he miss? Missed the name "Hinamori Momo"

----

Hinamori's eyes squinted as she rubbed them, bringing herself up. She sat there, eyes tired and blinking. Not that she was paying attention to anything. She looked to her side to see no Hitsugaya. Her eyes widened, as she began to freak out.

_AH! HE WOKE UP! HE SAW ME NEXT TO HIM! HE MUST'VE THOUGHT I WAS A PEDOPHILE OR SOMETHING! Wait, but we're the same age… OH WHO CARES? THAT'S OFF TOPIC! HE MUST HATE ME! _Hinamori screamed mentally _I can ask Kurosaki-kun about Hitsugaya. Maybe he'll know whether he's angry. Kurosaki-kun will just make fun of me… But maybe he won't… I'll TAKE THE RISK!_

Hinamori changed into a long sleeved yellow shirt, with a long pink skirt with pink scarf. She bent down and pulled out a small lavender dress. It was folded, so Hinamori pulled it close to her. _I saved HIM when I wore this dress… _Yes, she saved him, in this dress. In the season. _I remember. It was winter; I was wearing a Spring Dress. Oh yeah, I wanted to wear this so bad, but Oka-san said no, but I wore it anyways along with lots of scarves and sweaters. When I got out I abandoned all the fanciness and only wore the dress. I ran, until I saw him. Ah! I've got no time to day dream! TO KUROSAKI-KUN'S HOUSE! _

(A/N: DRUM ROLL)

Hinamori headed towards Ichigo's house, a clinic. As she walked, snowflakes fell, every one of them, unique, like every living thing. Chatter could be heard as groups whispered things about Gotei-13, especially Hitsugaya. A lot of chitter chatter about shit they know nothing about.

"Hey I heard, Hitsugaya of Gotei-13, his parents were put in jail." Or "Hey you know, there's a rumor going around, Hitsugaya killed his parents." Conversations revolving around that; _they just don't know. _Hinamori thought. She was deep in thought until she found herself in the Kurosaki Clinic. She rang the pale colored doorbell.

The door opened swiftly, revealing a happy Yuzu wearing a long pink pajama gown.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! How may I help you?" Yuzu greeted kindly, being herself of course.

"Ano, is Kurosaki Ichigo here?"

"ICHI-NII! YOU HAVE A GUEST!" Yuzu called. No answer "ICHI-NII!" No answer. "ICH--" Yuzu found the Karin had covered her mouth.

"Shut up." Karin said, removing her hand.

"Demo, Ichi-nii won't wake up."

"I'll wake him up then." And so, Karin took her marvelous or not so marvelous journey to Ichigo's room. She opened to see Ichigo sleeping on his bed, with a sign on the frame saying, _GO AWAY. ESPCIALLY IF YOU'RE FROM URAHARA SHOTEN. _Ok Karin didn't really get it, but not that she cares.

Karin walked up, creaking sounds from the wood on every step being took. She lifted the apparently deeply sleeping Ichigo, and lifted his head by his ear. She took a deep breath and screamed, "ICHI-NII! WAKE UP!"

With that, Ichigo scrambled up, shouting back "What the hell was that for!"

"You have a guest."

"Fine." And what followed was Ichigo, in his pajamas, with hair like a bird made a nest in it, and droopy eyes. Not Gotei-13 material, eh?

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ah, Hinamori, whaddya want?"

"Ano… I wanted to ask about Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Ah, Toushirou, sure. If you want, by the way, you can come in. It's cold outside and I'm not keeping' this door open." Ichigo said, Hinamori nodded and scurried in, onto the couch. Karin and Yuzu returned to their rooms, well Karin did. Yuzu returned to the kitchen to continue cooking.

"So what did you want to ask?"

"Ano… What made Hitsugaya so… I don't know, like this?"

"Oh. Well truth is, Hitsugaya's parents didn't want him. They threw him away. So Hitsugaya was taken to various foster homes by Welfare. Hitsugaya hated this, and the foster homes always treated him poorly, and at schools, kids bullied him constantly. He was about ready to snap, when he tried to commit suicide. Of course something or someone stopped him. I don't know what. Hitsugaya keeps to himself so I don't have all the details."

_They didn't want him… No one did, and everyone picked on him… Now I understand. If he killed his parents… I would know why… _"Hai. Arigato Kurosaki-kun…" Hinamori said, rising, bowing and beginning to head towards the door.

"Oi, why were you interested?"

"Just because. Curiosity I guess."

"You like him don't you?"

"EH NANI?" Hinamori shrieked, turning around, blushing furiously.

"She likes him." Ichigo grinned.

"DO NOT!"

"Yes you do. You know it. It's obvious."

"Ano, ok I do! FINE I ADMIT IT! I LIKE HITSUGAYA-KUN!"

"Knew it. Well that's it. You can go home if you want." And with that Hinamori quickly bowed and ran out. Ichigo shook his head, and sweat dropped before returning to his bed for his long NOT-SO deserved sleep.

Hinamori on the other hand was bringing herself home. Luckily it was Sunday; no school, goodie. Hinamori looked at the falling snow. It was cold, like _his _cold, lonely, heart.

_I knew loneliness too. I was always lonely. My parents were never around for me. They always left. Everybody thought I was a snob. No one wanted to be MY friend. I tried to be someone new, I didn't see. I didn't see, being someone different only hurt me in the end, but then he came. I saved him, and he entered my life. And I decided to become strong, for him._

None of these words tell a lie. Hinamori's life. She found herself at her dorm, pulling the key out, unlocking it. She twisted the knob, opening the door. She walked in the room, to see Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto-san? What're you doing here?"

"Ano, I wanted you to go out to a diner with someone."

"Nani? Why?"

"Just because, you seem stressed."

"Ano… ok." Hinamori said. She was definitely worried, its Matsumoto setting this up after all. Never the less Hinamori agreed to the terms. It was later that night; Hinamori wore a white tang top, and a short sleeved white blouse and a black coat over. Her skirt was long black and a black scarf was draped around her neck.

The place wasn't very far. They had walked, and after they arrived, Matsumoto rushed off, CLAIMING to do something. Yeah, Hinamori wasn't THAT dense. She sighed, too late. She turned to the door, entering. She looked around for where to sit, of course the waiter led her to, Hitsugaya…

----

Sorry for the wait! I was hoping for more reviews. And I'm running low on ideas ;

The next chapter might be the last. I'm not sure yet.


	8. Joy, NEW SCHOOL

Tainted Blood

**Authoress Notes **JA! That wasn't TOO long right? Well, this is NOT the last chapter, happily although it'll be the last chapter for a week. I WON'T write for a week, because I am going to camp. If you know me in real life, I will mail you, if I don't know you, dream on. I shall start.

**Dislcaimer** I'm getting a little sick of this.

----

Hinamori was blushing madly now._ W-why is Hitsugaya-kun here! _Hinamori thought about it for a minute, _MATSUMOTO-SAN! _Ok, Hinamori got pissed. She was goin' to hafta be happy, after all her crush was about to have dinner with her.

"Ano, Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori squeaked, inside if you listen CLOSELY, you could here a rapid fan girl, squealing her head off.

"Eh, nani? Hinamori-chan?" Hitsugaya asked, coolly, refraining a blush from creeping onto his face.

"May I sit with you?" Hinamori asked, shyly, she was nervous, but who wouldn't be? He nodded and gulped. She sat down, Hitsugaya trying to hide his face. It was a little awkward for him, which made Hinamori giggle. He let a small smile travel onto his face, he made her giggle; to him, her laughter was like an Angel sent from heaven, singing a song for a crying child.

He wanted to hug her, but who would randomly hug people? (A/N: Except for Max XD) The waiter came, asking for the order. Taking a little while, they ordered. They were quiet most of the time, until Hinamori brought up, "Hitsugaya-kun, what happened to you?"

"Eh, nani?"

"What happened to you as a kid?"

"Oh, but why?"

"I'm just curious is all."

"Well… Let's just say things weren't a walk through the park."

"Oh." _I guess we didn't go far enough into a relationship for me to ask. _The food came, and most of the time, it was quiet. It wasn't much of a date, until Hinamori, the klutz she is, spilled Hitsugaya's water when she turned to go to the bathroom.

"Ah! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!"

"Really it's okay. It wasn't a lot…"

"STILL GOMEN NASAI!" Hinamori kept apologizing, until she Hitsugaya looked at his watch, it was soon to be 9 PM, he needed to get back to he could get organized for this next day. And trust me, he needs all that time. They say, once you walk into Hitsugaya, Hanatarou, and Ishida's room, you never walk out.

"Ano, I've got to go… I got to get home. I need to get organized for tomorrow."

"Ah, I understand. Arigatou for coming."

"Same." Hitsugaya replied before heading out the door, Hinamori following. Hinamori sighed; she assumed she ruined the date. Hitsugaya entered the room, as did Hinamori her dorm. The other STILL didn't know they were at the same school. When Hitsugaya entered his room, he was being attacked by Hanatarou.

"Where were you! I didn't know where to put your stuff! I had such a problem working!" And he kept going. With Hinamori, she was glomped or more like killed by Orihime.

--Next Day--

"Eh, Ichimaru Gin-sensei, yeh?" Hitsugaya said, raising a brow.

And Hinamori in a totally different hall saying, "Byakuya Kuchiki-sensei?"

They had entered their classes at the bell ring; Hitsugaya was freaked out by Ichimaru and his creepy smile. He looked to see… Gotei-13, joy.

"Eh, nani!"

"We got ourselves transferred here, Kira here, hacked into the school mainframe and put us in. I thought Renji and Ikkaku wouldn't make it anyways though." Ichigo explained, Ikkaku and Renji beginning to start a fit. Not that Ichigo cared, but oh well. _Least we'll have some fun now. _

And same with Hinamori, cept it was just, Kiyone, Nanao, Matsumoto, and Rukia. Isane was already going to be in Medical School soon, what the heck?

"Eh, how are you guys here?"

"Nanao hacked us in, but Nanao already goes here with Kiyone-san."

"Yup!" Kiyone said hyperly. Shrugging, Hinamori took her seat, with the others. Soon Kuchiki Byakuya walked in. Hinamori failed to notice Rukia and Byakuya have the same last name. Everyone else already knew, Rukia and Byakuya were related.

"Welcome. For you new students, I am Kuchiki Byakuya. I expect you all to call me Kuchiki-sensei. As you know, you listen to all classroom rules." As Byakuya continued for 20 minutes, everyone had taken a nice sleep. Nearing the end, Byakuya saw everyone had slept and he had grabbed the yard stick, walking up to a random desk, slamming it hard, "UNDERSTAND?"

Everyone shot up, nodding rapidly. He sighed as he turned and started writing algebra. Everyone began to let whispers flow through the classroom.

Hitsugaya on the other hand, was about to crack. People were chucking paper balls at him. Gin now left the room, to go copy something. Hitsugaya grinned. He lifted as desk, and chucked it at the wall. Right when the knob turned, Hitsugaya threw the kid to where he was, and sat in his seat.

"HEY!" the kid cried.

"Ai, Tanaka-kun, gotta give ya detention."

"NANIIIII?"

After that, it was your normal boring class, except for the fact, Tanaka was plotting for revenge. When everyone exited classes, he saw he again. Except, now in gym, wearing Gym clothes, and Hinamori was there. Class hadn't started yet, so people were chattering, and Hitsugaya confronted her.

"Hinamori-chan?"

----

Sorry for the short chapter! My friend is making me get off. And I wanna go to stuff, so yeah. I'll try to update if I'm old enough to go on the computer in camp, but the chances are extremely slim.


	9. Return

Tainted Blood

**Authoress Notes **Aloha! I'm back wh00t, anyways, bah, I'm writing this while playing KH II, and if you excuse me for a few minutes, I need to kill fatzo here. –Random catch phrases and screaming is heard- WTF HE KILLED ME! SOME FAT HEARTLESS KILLED ME! GRAWR! –More screaming- WHOOT VALOR MODE! MURDER! MUAHAHAHA!

Mikeru -smacks me-  
Me ITAI!  
Mikeru hurry up dumbass.  
Me Fun ruiner.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing, besides what I have now. Heck, I don't even own my own dignity.

----

"Eh, Na—Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Hinamori? What're you doing here?"

"It's my new school. Why are you here?"

"It's my new school…"

"EH!" Everyone could've heard the bun-haired shinigami screamed her eyes out, at those very words. Right then, the teacher entered with a certain pink blob hanging from his shoulders.

"SHUT UP IMBECILES!" Then, the class silenced while he introduced himself, "For you newbie's, I'm--" He was cut off by the overly hyper pink blob finishing off, "HE'S KEN-CHAN!" Everyone just stared at Yachiru ominously, sweat dropping.

"No, I'm Zaraki-sensei. This Yachiru, so I expect you to listen to me, or else."

"Yep! NOW ALL OF YOU RUN 4 LAPS!" Yachiru shouted amusingly. They just groaned as they ran laps, while Hitsugaya stood there, his feet planted on the ground firmly.

"Didn't'cha hear her, kid? RUN."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Hitsugaya's eye brow twitching.

"KID, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU PIPSQUEAK!"

"WHAT? NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT! I AM NO PIPSQUEAK BASTARD!" There, Hitsugaya snapped. Zaraki started to scream various curses, which I cannot mention currently. Sighing, Ishida grasped Hitsugaya by the arm, dragging the shrimp (A/N: I can hear Hitsugaya yelling in the background already.) away.

"LET ME GO!" Hitsugaya demanded, Ishida shook his head, continuing to drag Hitsugaya away.

"You're going to thank me for this one day." Ishida sighed, tossing the white-haired boy into the boys' locker room and shutting it closed. He ignored the banging, since he has locked the door from the outside. He began to walk back to where the class gathered and heard a crash. He looked to see Hitsugaya break down the door.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW'D YOU BREAK THAT DOWN? WHAT ARE YOU! ON CRACK OR SOMETHING? NO YOU'RE STEROIDS! I MEAN LOOK AT YOU!" a random student yelled from the crowd.

"No I am not on steroids. I suggest you shut up unless you want me to knock the living daylights out of you." Hitsugaya answered maturely, holding back his boiling temper. They boy flinched and hid somewhere in the crowd. Zaraki had actually left without a word. Seems Zaraki got bored, and Yachiru wanted ice cream, so yeah.

"HITSUGAYA-KUN? YOU'RE ON STEROIDS? HOW COULD YOU?" Hinamori called from the crowd, having not to hear Hitsugaya deny the accusation.

"FOR THE SECOND AND FINAL TIME I'M NOT ON STEROIDS DAMMIT WOMAN!" Hitsugaya screamed, and he could hear Hinamori go "Oh, oopsie, Hehe." He sweat dropped and got with rest of the class, as they sat down.

"What now?" Hanatarou asked, as the sat.

"Nothing I guess." Ishida answered. They had spent most of the class time watching Hitsugaya throw a tantrum. By then, everyone decided to go back to the locker rooms and change. Everyone began to walk out of the locker rooms after changing, before the bell rang. As they walked, Hitsugaya heard his name being announced on the speakers. He flinched before cramming his hands into his pockets, and heading to the office.

All the kids watched with curiosity. They peered through the curtains of the office, and saw Hitsugaya, the secretary, and someone's parents.

"Hitsugaya-kun (AN: I don't know what Ukitake would call Hitsugaya, now that there in High School. I was going to Toushirou, but it just didn't sound right.), these people claim to be your parents." Ukitake, the secretary said. The two people nodded. The man had a silvery blue hair, while wearing a plain yellow shirt and long black pants with the occasional sneakers. The female had long silvery hair, resembling Hitsugaya's hair, with a pink shirt and a knee length, brown skirts. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail.

"Impossible. My parents left me, and I began to live with my Obaasan and cousin until I came here. For these two to be my parents, a mere mistake." Hitsugaya said.

"Contraire, yes we abandoned you, but it was because we couldn't take of you well. We were so stressed out; we ended up throwing you out of the house. Gomen nasai, Toushirou." The mother said.

"Even if you were my blood parents, I wouldn't go anyways." Hitsugaya answered.

"Please come, we have had no other children, and we wish to come back with you." The father added.

"I said--" Hitsugaya started, cut off by Ukitake, "Hitsugaya I will give you till tomorrow to decide your answer."

They all nodded, before Hitsugaya headed out followed by the parents who went the other way. He could hear mumbling, but he didn't care, the answer was no. What he DIDN'T know was that they were planning to make him, come even if by force. He had headed off to social studies, which was taught by Shunsui, who owned the shrine and worked as a teacher. Not a very good one though.

He entered to see class in the middle of session. He looked to see all eyes on him, and Hinamori didn't seem to be there, oh well.

"Now may I ask why you're late Hitsugaya?" Shunsui asked.

"Office."

"Alright then. Take your seat." Shunsui said, Hitsugaya nodded, and took a seat behind Nanao. Then Shunsui resumed, "So will anyone be so kind to write a variation of the sentence I wrote?"

Nanao raised her hand, as Shunsui began to rant, "Oh my dear--" Before he could finish, Nanao threw a book square on the face, as he fell back, and she walked up, and he began to say "Oh my--" and then, she stepped on his face. She put her foot back and began to walk over Shunsui, and she had then realized Shunsui was looking up her skirt. She brought her foot back and began kicking Shunsui harshly. She began to drag Shunsui towards the window. Opening it, and then throwing the teacher out.

Nanao walked up to the board, writing hard, "YOU SAW NOTHING, UNDERSTAND?" and they old nodded quickly, as Nanao slammed her hand on the table, squishing the white board, marker, the red ink splattering out, her walked over to the sink, rinsed it, and had made her way back to her desk. They had sat there, in nothingness for the rest of class, until the bell rang and scrambled out.

Nothing else interested happened at school besides the fact Shunsui was dragged off by an ambulance. Hitsugaya returned home, and saw sticky notes on the fridge, picking them up, he read, "Teaching Inoue-san Korean for cultural class.--Ishida" and the second one, "Part-time job at the convenience store. My cell phone is on so call if you need anything.--Hanatarou" And the last one, "Come to the forest at eight, or Hinamori Momo dies." And that one really got his attention.

_OR SHE DIES? Who did this? I'm going to make them pay for ever threatening Hinamori! The nerve! _Hitsugaya thought wildly. He knew Hinamori and him were in the same school, but which dorm! WAIT WHAT DOES IT MATTER? Not like he can go to the Girls' dorm anyways. Life was dying now. These are the times he wishes he had someone to punch.

He waited by the clearing of the forest, to see 2 figures. The mother and father from today.

"What do you want?" Hitsugaya asked coldly.

"To come with us of course. If you decline Hinamori dies. If you agree, she lives, you leave. Capish?" the women answered. Hitsugaya could feel his blood boil, but there was nothing he could do. He looked down, glaring, bringing his head back up, to see no one. _Capito. Good bye, all._

He was going to have to leave now. No one to stop him. The next day, in the office, word had gotten out, Hitsugaya was all packed. By the time it reached Hinamori at lunch, Hitsugaya found himself at the train station with his so-called parents. Hinamori had discovered and ran to the office to see Ukitake working, "What's wrong, Hinamori-kun?"

"W-where's Hitsugaya-kun?" she panted.

"He's probably at the train station by now, why?" Ukitake asked. Hinamori dashed out of the room, running to the train station. _I NEED TO HURRY UP! OR I WON'T MAKE IT IN TIME! _

----

Tada! I FINALLY updated. I have things like kidnapping and murder in mind, for drama in this story. Just as a hint. I know I took like forever, but I got Summer School Mon-Thurs and so, the homework as unbearable, even though it just math. Anyways, gomen nasai. I would write another chapter, but I told my friend I go online and play a game with her, so ja ne.

also, I'd like to thank Sango Hikari for reviewing every since chapter, and wolkevonpinguin for the first review for chapter 9 since I took so long to review - thanks guys!


	10. Dissapearance

Tainted Blood

**Authoress Notes **BACKIAM! ISUPPOSEI'MBORINGYOUWITHMYENDLESSBABBLING! HAHAHA! IAMEVIL! FEARME! –Talking uber fast-

Also, I wanted to change Natsumi Mikeru's name to Biyoto Reiko, but I like Natsumi Mikeru and Biyoto Reiko so I decided that Natsumi Mikeru is a fake name and Biyoto Reiko is her real name.

Mikeru URUSEH! –Smacks me-

Me xx

Ichigo Was that necessary?

Mikeru Yes.

Ichigo Now that she's unconscious, what should we do with her?

Renji BURN HER! SHE MADE ME KISS KIRA! THE MEMORY STILL HAUNTS ME! And Kira has been… Never mind.

Kira -in beetle position sucking thumb-

Hitsugaya You're going over the edge.

Mikeru URUSEH! I'LL WRITE THE DAMNED CHAPTER!

Hitsugaya, Renji, and Ichigo ...

Ukitake Temper, temper.

Mikeru -twitch-

Renji What Ukitake said Natsumi-taichou? –Snickers-

Mikeru -puts hand on hilt of her zanpakuto-

Renji ;;; heh… _Crap._

**Disclaimer** Hah. Not even in my dreams.

----

I constantly brought my feet, up and down, trying to reach a faster speed. I didn't want to lose him, but what if I do? _Hitsugaya-kun… Please don't be gone…_ I ran still, even though I felt like I would collapse. I could hear a faint train beginning its departure; I brought my weak legs to run faster. That's when I saw it.

The train riding away, his face turned the other way, like a child hiding his tears. _I didn't make it… He's g-gone… Hitsugaya-kun… _I thought, falling to my knees. It had been the last train, no one was here now. I was all alone, I felt myself beginning to fall, and brought my arms in front, delaying my fall. I was so tired; it was not too long, before I was to collapse. My arms began to wobble, fighting to keep me up.

There were drops on the ground. They were wet, and made the ground wet. It was tears; my tears. I broke down, my body hit the ground, and for some reason; it didn't bother me. I rolled my body over; my back was against the ground now. I could feel something soft touch my face.

Rain, it was rain. I loved rain; I loved to watch it fall. I loved to let it patter my skin. I could hear her elegant voice as she always used it to comfort me, now it was my turn to sing it, I opened my mouth, letting the words of my heart escape.

_ichinichi no owari ase wo nugutta  
choppiri tsukareta karada wo yasumete  
shizuka na jikan ni omoidasu no wa  
tanoshii koto mo kuyashii koto mo _

hitori sora wo miage itamu mune no tane wo  
hitotsu futatsu tsumugi hitoiki  
asu mo ganbaru tame  
omoidasu egao de  
mabushii kurai sekai ga kagayaita

sora takaku hohoende  
yawarakaku saki hokoru  
anata no 'hitotsu mae' wo itsumo  
mamotte itai kara  
tsuyosugiru ame no hi mo  
itetsuita kaze no hi mo  
makeru koto naku saite itai  
momoiro no hanabira yurashite

ichinichi no hajime shinkokyuu shita  
choppiri neguse no kami wo tabanete  
arata na jikan ni omoi egakou  
nani ga kono saki otozure you tomo

hitori sora wo miage itsu mo mune no oku de  
tsuyoku tsuyoku chikau kanarazu. . .  
kyou mo ganbaru tame  
omoi dasu kotoba ni  
afure kurai yuuki wo morau kara

sora takaku hohoende  
yawarakaku saki hokoru  
moshimo subete no chikara hatashi  
mamori nuketa no nara  
tsuyosugiru ame no naka  
itetsuita kaze no naka  
chitta hanabira wo koete yuku  
isamashii senaka wo mimamoru

hitori sora wo miage itamu mune no tane wo  
hitotsu futatsu tsumugi…

That's what Hinamori got to before she felt herself black out.

--With Matsumoto & co.—

"I'm worried about Hinamori-chan." Kiyone said.

"We all are. She hasn't come home for hours." Matsumoto said.

"Then it's settled!" Orihime said, as she stood up, and everyone stared at her blankly, "WE'LL SET UP A SEARCH PARTY!"

"Ok… But it's just us." Nanao said.

"Oh no, I can get Ishida-kun and Kurosaki-kun to help." Orihime said, happily.

"You know them?" Rukia asked.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, and I go way back. Tatsuki-chan introduced me to him, and I introduced her to Ishida-kun." Orihime said.

"YOSH! LET'S GO!" Matsumoto shouted enthusiastically. And with that, they dispersed, and Orihime got Ichigo and his gang and Hanatarou and Ishida to help look for Hinamori. Everyone had partners, some of the teachers and other students even overhead and decided to help too. The partners were…

Gin and Rangiku

Kiyone and Sentarou (AN: Oh how sad xDD)

Rukia and Ichigo

Ishida and Orihime

Shunsui and Nanao (AN: Pray Shunsui lives.)

And so on…

The search party separated, looking everywhere in search for dear Hinamori, and she to be found by Matsumoto and Gin.

"HINAMORI-CHAN!" Matsumoto said, running through the rain to her best friend, Gin followed, and they looked at the Hinamori who'd been curled up in the rain. Together they picked her up, not that she was big load anyways, and Gin slumped her over his shoulder, Matsumoto held the umbrella, heading back to the dorms, where she could put Hinamori and get everyone else.

They entered Hinamori's dorm, placing her on her bed, it was a mess. Matsumoto sighed, as she reached for the phone, and began to call everyone. It was pretty normal calls, expect the fact Nanao had to keep kicking Shunsui away from her, every time he tried an attempt to get close to her while she was holding the umbrella, holding the phone, and a little distracted since she was talking to Rangiku. Matsumoto could've sworn she heard Nanao jab Shunsui with a knife.

When they all arrived, most of them ran up to Hinamori to ask if she was ok, but she was sleeping, so Nanao, Matsumoto, and Gin had to stop them. Hinamori seemed depressed, but alright.

"Hinamori-chan, we'll be leaving now. Orihime and Nemu are going to go grocery shopping." Matsumoto said. Hinamori merely mumbled some words and Matsumoto left with a pained look on her face.

Matsumoto walked down the silent halls of the dormitory, a depressing feel emanated through the halls. It gave her a chilled sense, as she continued on. She exited the dorm, and stood outside, the sky was gray still from the rain. She looked down, and then felt arm wrap around her waist. She blushed madly, and she looked behind her to see silvery hair and a smile that never ceased to go away. Guess who?

Hinamori couldn't do anything. She couldn't crack a smile, laugh, cry, or be angry. She felt like the colorful rainbow of her heart, had been painted gray over. She felt like cutting herself, but what would that do? What was Hitsugaya doing now? Was he happy? She asked questions like this over and over again. She could only ask questions now.

She wondered if he was happy, or sad. Did he miss her? Probably not, after all, he hardly knew her. Oh she didn't know how wrong she was. He missed her more than anything. She didn't know how much he would've given just to see her smile again, even if it was just once. He wanted to see her so badly, and her loving brown eyes. He was pained, by the fake monsters that call themselves parents. He just needs to see her once, and his pain would fade away.

It was decided. Hinamori planned to go see Hitsugaya and try to get him to come back. Of course if he declined so is it. Nonetheless Hinamori was going, and luckily, it was Teachers' Appreciation Day so no school! And with this, Hinamori brought herself to her bed, beginning to sleep.

Hinamori didn't remember much of her dream, except darkness. She was now on the train though. She was merely thinking about to pass the time. _Next stop, Kyoto. _The driver said. And with that Hinamori's eyes glanced up as she stood up, grabbed a handle and waited for the door to open.

She followed the crowd out, as a man followed her as well. She didn't notice the man who had brown hair combed back, wearing casual clothing. She continued to walk to the address Ukitake gave her earlier. She continued and saw a graveyard on her way. She was always scared of graveyards. She couldn't help look, but see many names engraved on each stone.

One caught her attention. It said Hitsugaya, _NO IT COULDN'T BE! IT MUST BE HIS PARENTS OR SOMETHING! _Hinamori thought wildly, and she closed her eyes and then opened them again and looked down on the name, but before she could make any reaction, and person following her grabbed her.

----

HAHA! Cliffy! Anyways, try to guess who was following Hinamori. IT'S NOT GIN, those of you who still think it is. And also, I might write an UkitakexOC fic, but I'm unsure if I should write it. Please give me your opinions. Also, the song Hinamori sings, is _Momoiro no Hana_. Hinamori's voice actress sings really does sing this, but not in the anime. This is just a song sung by her, and it's on the Bleach Beat Collection, (Note: She does not sing the whole song here, because she passed out before she could finish it.)


	11. I love you Don't forget me

Tainted Blood

**Authoress Notes **YAY! Reviews! Anyways, here we go. Also, since _fullmetalphilosopher_ was the only one who guessed, and also, the one who got it right, I shall award her with a special appearance, by anyone in anime, as long as I know the anime, so I can play the character right. Ok, I shall write also, keep watch of mystery characters. The first person who guesses right gets a special appearance.

**Disclaimer** As if I could own Bleach before going into hiding from fanmail or whatever.

----

Hinamori's muffled screams were heard by none, only by her captor. She struggled to escape his grasp, but alas, no effect. She looked behind her, and she didn't know what to think. She didn't know his name, who he was, nothing. Then she heard a familiar voice scream the unknown's man's name, she turned to see a sight that she couldn't believe.

"AIZEN!" he screamed. It was none other than Hitsugaya, but it didn't look like him. He had a black hakama (AN: I honestly don't know what it's called XD I forgot.), and a haori that had '10' on the back.

"BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!" he called. Hinamori's eyes only contained shock. She didn't get it, how could Hitsugaya do all this?

"Let go of Hinamori."

"Oh, Hitsugaya-taichou, why must I? I mean such a girl with such magnificent powers should be in the hands of a proper trainer." Aizen grinned. Hitsugaya only scowled before saying, "Trainer? Only thing you would do with her is use her as a tool, and then end up killing her when her powers are no longer of use to you!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Oh, so true, but still, her powers appeal to me." Aizen calmly said. "You are becoming a nuisance though Hitsugaya. Don't worry, it'll end soon. And you can be the first person I kill with my new attack I've wanted to use."

"Shards of Hell." Aizen said, as many large shards colored blood red began to surround Hitsugaya, stabbing through him one by one. Aizen simply grinned at Hitsugaya pained screamed.

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!" Hinamori shouted. No use, he was still standing, but unconscious. His body struggled to stand even though his mind had already blacked out.

"Now my dear, do you understand?"

"UNDERSTAND WHAT?"

"You don't belong here. You see everyone here are shinigami. Hitsugaya, Kiyone, Unohana, Isane, Matsumoto, Rukia, Ichimaru, Sonomi, everyone. Except for Ichigo, Orihime, and Ishida. They all lied to you. They were simply sent here by the boss Yamamoto to fetch you. They were never your friend. They only needed to get close to you." Aizen said. Hinamori's eyes widened as she just as quickly shut them, "NO YOUR LIEING!"

"No, you just can't face the truth." Aizen said. That's when Hitsugaya returned to his senses.

"No! Hinamori don't listen to him!" Hitsugaya shouted. Hinamori turned her head to face Hitsugaya, but before she could say anything, Aizen covered her mouth.

"They all divided into groups to become less conspicuous. Truth is they all knew each other. All in different teams. Yes, Tenth Division Taichou, Hitsugaya Toushirou? They all lied. They were never you friend. They were using you."

"IT'S A LIE!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"They live in the Soul Society. Where you go when you die unless your become a Hollow, but anyways, they came to take you to The Court of Pure Souls. They were going to use you for their own sick needs." Aizen said. Hinamori felt her heart drop. She couldn't believe it. Aizen released his hand covering Hinamori's mouth to give her a chance to speak.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun, is it true…?"

"Yes. It's true." Hitsugaya turned his head in shame, but quickly rose his head again "BUT IT DIDN'T MEAN WE **WEREN'T** YOUR FRIENDS!"

"BUT YOU LIED! HOW COULD YOU?" Hinamori screamed.

"Oh so sad. Hinamori dear, hold out your hand." Aizen said. He lifted Hinamori arm up, and pointed it at Hitsugaya, and Hinamori opened her hand out.

"Say, Taimu Furi-zu." Aizen said. Hinamori shook her head. That's when Aizen held a sword to her throat. Hinamori gulped and that's when Hitsugaya spoke up.

"Say it Hinamori. I'll be fine." After those work Hinamori sniffled, but still refused to do so.

"Just say it. I promise, I'll be fine."

"H-Hitsu--" Hinamori said, cut off short.

"Say it. I'm a man of my word. I'll be fine. And I'll rescue you."

"Hitsugaya-kun… T-taimu furi-zu…" She whispered. That's when Hitsugaya had frozen. Hinamori felt shock. She couldn't believe it. She really froze him. She froze him for her own selfish needs. Her need and want to live. She felt like stabbing a dagger into herself. She burst into tears. Aizen let her go with a grin. It was all going according to plan.

"Now Hinamori let's go."

"NO! TAIMU FURI-ZU!" She shouted holding her arm out, no effect.

"Your Time Freeze has no effect on me. Now, to Hueco Mundo." Aizen said. With that Hinamori was shoved into the portal Aizen created. Hitsugaya had already been released of time freeze and collapsed onto the ground. He struggled to keep his hand out, as Hinamori looked back and lip said the words,

_I love you. Don't forget me._

----

And that's where I stop! Sorry if it's short. I'm sort of busy today. Anyways, I got the idea of Time Freeze and holding the hand out, and no effect on Aizen from Chrno Crusade volume 8. So nothing else, to write except I need to train on RO.

Bai Bai!


	12. Scream

Tainted Blood

**Authoress Notes **Sorry! We got our internet like a week ago, but only my dad he internet because he installed the black thing on the wrong computer (he's stupid I know. Probably explains my ever short attention span.) And first I kept myself from re-writing this chapter and wait from internet on my computer to return, but change of plans. I just got bored and felt like writing this! Don't hate me!

Other news, I'm finally a year older (I will not reveal my age.)! My birthday passed two or three weeks or so ago. Ok well I'll continue now

**Disclaimer** AH GIMME A BREAK.

----

(AN: From Hinamori's POV!) I had been wandering around earth, unable to be seen be anyone. It was some spell of sorts that HE put on me. I was being guarded by a man named Ulquorria. He explained to me about shinigami's, hollows, menos, Seireitei, and Arrancar. I was compelled by everything. He told me I was Hinamori Momo, fukutaichou of the Fifth Division, whom died from her awakening of a long sleep. He said most people I had known were shinigami. He did not attempt to foul my mind with lies, and merely told me what should be known.

I had pushed away bushes and leaves to reach my destination. There it was, I could see it's faint appearance, and ran through all the bushes and leaves in my way. I nearly tripped on myself before stopping before the grave. I looked at the last name Hitsugaya before my eyes had pondered to the first name. I could feel tears filling up before I looked at the name.

My eyes began to trace its way down. The blur in my eyes prevented me from fully seeing the name. I shut my eyes and opened them again. I pulled up my sleeve to wipe away my tears. I did so and took a deep breath. I looked at the name, my mind so thankful.

**No. My mind farthest from thankful. **

**So it wasn't a lie. You DID die. **

I didn't notice a grave next to it. There were many graves scattered amongst them. I began to ponder the grave site looking at the names. My eyes began to bear tears as I continued on. My eyes read the stones.

**Matsumoto Rangiku **

**Ise Nanao **

**Kyouraku Shunsui **

**Koutestu Kiyone **

**Hisagi Shuuhei **

**Kira Izuru **

And so on…

I ended up back where I started. With Hitsugaya's grave. I looked further down and read how he had died.

**Died when he had been stuck in a blizzard. He was seemed to have frozen to death. Witnesses say he had been ganged up on by groups of gangsters and was left when the blizzard started and was stuck on a hook. When he was found he was no longer on the hook. It was thought, when he finally got his shirt unstuck from the hook, the blizzard was fierce for him to get home.**

My eyes looked in surprise. The monster around him earlier, it was a Ice Dragon. I held back my tears and stood, up circling the graves again. I looked at one I missed earlier. I ran towards it and read the named. I looked at it and I sceamed as loud as I could as my eyes sobbed uncontrollably.

----

Everything was planned out. They were going to kill Ichimaru, Tousen, the arrancar... Especially Aizen. How would Aizen possibly stop them now? Nearly the whole Seireitei was going. Even some people in Rukongai were coming. Those who were strong like Shinigami's. Kuukaku and Ganju were joining them. Ururu, Yoruichi, and Urahara were joining them. Ichimaru was thought to be a good guy, until they discovered what happened.

(Rangiku's POV)

I had been strolling down the halls, on my way for a little fresh air. I could here a voice not too far away. I was drawn to the voice, and looked for it's source. I began to recognize the voice as Gin's. I began to head his way, until I heard him say **Aizen-sama**. I was shocked, so I quietly walked up to him, surpressing my reiatsu.

**"Ya got her Aizen-sama? Ok, Guess I'll head back then**..."

I felt like punching him square in the face. I held back my anger when I heard the depressing in his voice when he said he would go back. I merely stood there as he turned around.

"Rangiku! I--"

"Shut up you cheat. You liar! I HATE YOU! YOU SAID YOU LEFT THE DARK SIDE! YOU'RE STILL WORKING WITH AIZEN? YOU LIAR! CHEAT! I HATE YOU!" I screamed and then turned around and ran down the corner.

"Rangiku!" he called, and ran down, but I wasn't there. He didn't think I wanted to get away so bad I'd use shunpo. I didn't realize I forgot something. Or more like it fell out of my pocket. Gin walked over and picked it up, it was note that had been folded. It read,

_Dear Gin,_

_Ok, this is might be creepy, but oh well!_

_Aishiteru! (I love you!)_

_Matsumoto Rangiku._

I was too nervous to give it to him, and kept it to myself. He read it, felt as if he wanted to die.

----

That's what happened. Matsumoto felt just bad now, and hoped a miracle would bloom when she went in the gate to Hueco Mundo. Everyone wanted a miracle to bloom when they arrived in Hueco Mundo. Everyone was infront of the gate now. They knew very well what to do. The gate began to emit a darkened aura, and those who were going to Hueco Mundo, stepped through.

----

GOMEN NASAI! I took so long sorry! Sory if there are typoes, etc. I didn't do this on Word this time. Anyways, _fullmetalphilospher_, I'm sorry I couldn't put Chrno here. But he will come up in the special part. Ahaha, Only I know the special part. **But whoever guess what made Hinamori scream, I will tell them the special part!**

Till then, Ja ne.


	13. Into Hell and out: Sayonara

Tainted Blood

**Authoress Notes and Apologies **Wah, so many people will know the special part, but only one person was supposed to know, so erm, I didn't tell. I'm so sorry! It doesn't matter though, this is the last chapter ;;. Heh, gomen. XD sorry, anyways, sorry for the long update. I'VE BEEN SO NONE INSPIRATIONAL! I'm RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!

**Disclaimer** Do I need to repeat myself?

----

Into the darkened aura, there lies a long, shadowed, broad path, to the exit to this Hellhole, and to the next. Well not broad, but you get the picture. They were all slightly afraid, and everyone knew it, but it was too late to run. And what shinigami would run from the problem? That solves absolutely nothing. That was when Byakuya spoke up, people knew this, but it had to be said anyways.

"**The gate back there is still open. Those of you, who do not believe you are brave enough to face this battle, leave at your will, but those of you who leave no longer have the right to call yourselves _shinigami_.**"

Some lower ranked shinigami took a gulp, but they didn't turn away. Everyone kept walking forward. The gate into Hueco Mundo grew closer, as the gate to the Living World grew smaller. No, some shinigami did not leave because of fear. Sure many were scared, but Byakuya was right. Those who leave scar their pride, and should've never had the right to be called **_shinigami_**.

**Into Hueco Mundo.**

----

Scars were bound, bloodshed was endless. The deaths of many plagued others, but they did not cease their fighting. It was known very well, everyone must fight. It was their job, as shinigami. Many voices called out their Bankai and Shikai.

"Unare Haineko!" she called loudly "So this is what it's come to **_Gin_**."

At the battle front, the two childhood friends point their swords at each other. Well Haineko was a different story, but you all understand.

"Ran--" Gin began, he was cut yet again.

"Don't, _Rangiku-chan _me! I'm sick of your stupid lies! I hate the fact you always go somewhere without telling me! Haven't I known you the longest? Haven't I been there for you since our Rukongai days? And yet, you haven't gained enough trust to tell me anything? Former 3rd Division Captain, Ichimaru Gin, PULL OUT YOUR SWORD AND FIGHT ME! You are no longer a childhood friend, captain of the 3rd Division; you are nothing in my Rukongai memories now. Ichimaru Gin; you are an **_enemy_**." And with that Matsumoto said no more, but she was lying. Gin was her Rukongai memories, but those words would only be kept to Matsumoto Rangiku an only her. Gin hesitated, but pulled out his zanpakutou.

----

The Arrancar's, were as we shall put it, demolished. They were confident in winning because they were arrancar, but the shinigami overwhelmed them. Neither was planning to lose, but one did the arrancar.

Death was plagued amongst them all. Blood dripped from every shinigami, regardless who they were or how strong they were. Aizen was to be killed. He had not been killed yet, but I must say, Aizen was having a problem. While the others were being healed, Kurosaki Ichigo, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Hitsugaya Toushirou were bringing an end to the damned man.

"Bankai! Tensa!" Ichigo called.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Shuukei Hakuteiken." Byakuya commanded.

"BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!" the one and only Hitsugaya shouted.

That's when Hinamori came out; she had been locked away, because if shinigami were here, she might be able to help them. After all she knew everything, after a long unbearable, denying sob. She was a shinigami, she had died, she was brought back to face terror never the less. Yes, she sobbed upon her own grave, but she knew now, she wasn't going to help the madman that caused her death. Aizen saw, she looked angry now, and the more emotional she got, the more power was to be gained.

Aizen made a mad dash to kill the girl. It was known well she may have power, but not enough to stop him. Nor is she fast enough to dodge him. His sword was pointed straight at her. Her anger froze into fear. No maybe it was ok to die. She'd just be brought back into Seireitei and she could be with everyone again. Wouldn't that be better? No, it wouldn't. Nobody wanted Hinamori to lose her life for the Third Time. Hinamori shut her eyes tightly, ready to lose her life. Nothing happened, but then she could hear blood splatter onto the ground, but no pain. She looked up to see clear white hair stained with blood.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori called now tears were pouring out of her eyes. He didn't respond. Luckily, Aizen was so busy with Hinamori and Hitsugaya, he failed to remember those behind him, and even if he did, he'd be too tired to ward of their attacks, thus Aizen died. Aizen swords were pulled out, and Hitsugaya hit the ground in his own blood.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori called.

"Heh, what's with the tears Hinamori? You baby always crying like that." Hitsugaya said weakly and casually. The Fourth Division and Orihime were too busy to help Hitsugaya now. Hinamori knew this wasn't the time to try and make a smart remark. Hitsugaya lifted his staggering hand and wiped away a tear. Hinamori tried to crack a smile for Hitsugaya.

"Will you call me...? What you used to?" Hitsugaya asked, weakly. A last request.

"Yes… Shirou-chan…" Hinamori said.

"Yeah, that old name, like yours. Bed Wetter Momo." With those last words, Hitsugaya's eyes closed, and silent breathing ceased. Hinamori's eyes opened wide with surprise and depression.

"SHIROU-CHAN!"

----

Two former shinigami were spared, and were brought back into Seireitei, but the captain's positions were already filled. Well two of them. Tousen was immediately put back into the 9th Division as taichou again, but as for Gin, abandoning Seireitei twice, was told to work his way up, but could not be captain until there was an open position. Of course, Ichimaru Gin probably over powered Natsumi Mikeru, so she made a request that Gin become taichou of the 3rd Division now, and that she will step down from the Taichou position. The request was fulfilled, and Mikeru was made vice captain of the Fifth Division, since Hinamori was still alive, and could not come to Seireitei and be a shinigami without some sort of shinigami form.

----

With all her friends, having to be put back in Seireitei, Hinamori was alone again. Sure Orihime, Ishida, and Sado were there, while Ichigo was in Seireitei, but they all had to return to their original school. Hinamori was put into a Private School. It was class time, and she gained normal friends, but depression still hovered above her. She slumped on her desk, remembering her faded memories of his death.

"Everyone please settle down." The teacher said. "We have a new student today."

Hinamori looked up tiredly, and the student walked in. Hinamori's eyes gleamed, and a smile was glued onto the depressingly framed face.

_It's Round Two. Your blood is still sinned from the old lies you told back then, but those lies are what made me love you. I guess it's… Umm… Yes I got the perfect phrase for you._

_**Tainted Blood.**_

----

Teh end. Gaspie :D Hope you liked it.


End file.
